Clasis
Clasis is a Toa of Magma who once fought for the Toa team on the Princess' Island. Biography Clasis became a Toa at an unknown time and hailed from an unknown island. At some point he arrived on the Princess' Island and joined the Toa team there. ''Parallels Clasis continued to serve the team. He continued to help hunt for Xalcak, and fought Strievers on many occasions. One night, he encountered the Island Defense for the first time, because of Yuli and Ryza. He was soon sent of to a different location to fight the new Striever attacks, alongside Seig. When discussing Island Defense, Clasis pointed out that harming and being hard on them was different, and that they should be hard on them. When the team went to the Dunes of Sorrow, Clasis offered to support Hark, since Hark was useless there without any life to draw on for his Jungle powers. After an ambush from a few Strievers, Clasis flushed out more with his bow. He continued to fight the streaming groups of them. When a Slith attacked, Clasis was the one to kill it. When Veran split the team, Clasis went with him and Atel. When it was over, nobody found anything. Veran stated they would return to the villages and rescue as many Matoran as possible on constant patrol, in order to limit the use of Island Defense for the sake of the Matoran. Clasis suggested splitting up to cover more ground, but Veran shot it down, in case Xalcak attacked. He said they would cycle around the island and hit every village, as they didn't want to outright oust Island Defense, which could cause a fight to occur and lives to be lost on the Matoran end. As the Toa patrolled over a week, they noticed construction going up across the island. Clasis asked a Le-Matoran about it, and found out that Sion was the one behind it. Atel asked Veran what they should do. Veran pondered if it was for the betterment of the island, or not, and decided to keep moving, and if they would find Sion, question him. Some time later, when Hark was found defeated by Xalcak, Veran sent some men out, leaving Clasis to protect Atel as she healed Hark, in case Xalcak returned. After setting up patrols at the Dunes of Sorrow on the newly constructed bridge, Hark and Clasis were switching, and asking if anything new happened. There was nothing, so Hark was about to take his shift, but commented that Xalcak probably moved due to the development. When Clasis was about to leave, Hark talked about his new desert strategy. They saw Strievers and Sliths blocking both ends of the bridge, so the two Toa made a competition between themselves to see who would win first, with patrol shifts as the wager. Hark performed well, using seeds in his armor to grow plants from his organics to fight off multiple foes at once. Clasis grabbed him and tried to shake him to his senses, demanding to know what was happening as the fight ended. Clasis confirmed what Hark had done, and called him an idiot for doing that; they would eat his lifeforce to grow. Hark would die if he kept using this new plan of his. Soon after he took Matoran with him to survey the damage. When an attack occurred, Clasis used his blade and Magma powers to try to keep them contained. The rest of the team soon arrived to help him in his losing fight. They all used their powers and skills to regroup, and then added all of their skills together to level the rest of the threat, bar a handful of enemies. Xalcak melted up from the bridge at this point to oppose them. Xalcak attacked by manipulating the bridge, intending to impale the group. Hark was stabbed while Sigil protected them as best he could with his Gravity powers. The two leaders rushed to fight Xalcak while Atel tried to help Hark, but Xalcak proved too strong for them. Raiz tried to join in the fight, but was rendered unconscious from a blow from the bridge. They continued to throw what they could at Xalcak, destroying chunks of the bridge, but his powers were allowing him to escape. Checking on Hark, they found that he would live; Xalcak missed major organs. Seig was relieved to hear that, since he was only a little younger. Atel commented that the two of them needed to live, as the youngest. They were likely the future of the island. As they launched another attack on Xalcak, he outmaneuvered them again with his mass manipulation, fading into the bridge and overcoming them. He stabbed Rakis from behind, forcing her Power Scream into Sigil. Rakis wouldn't survive the stab. Seig entered the fight again, along with Atel, who left Hark behind; healed enough. Veran rushed in to assist. Raiz entered the fight again, but was soon taken down again. Atel, Seig, Veran and Clasis mounted a united attack on him, but he evaded with his powers and took them down from behind, only for Hark to impale him from behind. Hark's blow had landed. Xalcak freed himself, however, and summoned his minions once more. He slashed at Hark, and was attacked by Atel, whom was impaled in the air by Xalcak's spike from the bridge. Sigil used his Gravity powers to lift Xalcak and bring him over for a combination of his and Sigil's powers and strikes, wounding Xalcak. Hark rushed to fight, but refused to use his plants; he wanted to avenge Atel. He soon changed his mind and attacked with his plants to trap Xalcak while the Toa hammered Xalcak. Xalcak lost his powers, but manipulated the bridge since he couldn't use his own body due to the vine properties. Xalcak got freed and attacked the Toa, cutting through Sigil's arm and killing him during the battle. Seig used his powers to keep Xalcak pinned while Clasis and Veran used their devastating powers to burn Xalcak to death, destroying his body. They decided to mourn later, needing to go right away as the enemy forces moved onto the villages. As they tried to reach the villages, Hark used his vines to try to hold the enemy back, despite the orders being to get to the villages first. As they fled, Hark was wounded and went down, but Veran forbade help, since he was in his element and could survive. Clasis tried to help with his Magma, however, since Seig wasn't helping due to Veran's words. Veran admitted that he knew they would lose Hark, but didn't want to have to admit it. Hark tried to follow, but went down. Before being killed, he took a stone and poured his power into it, making it into a Toa Stone. He briefly became a Turaga before being overrun by the enemy hordes, dying. When the Toa arrived, they jumped into the fight and helped Island Defense, doing great deals of damage now that they could stand and fight. Seig and Sion fought back to back, watching each other. Sion said this was a one time thing, and that the next time they did this would have money involved. Sion added that Seig would need him someday, but Seig discounted that. In the end, the attack was defeated. Clasis went on to places unknown. Abilities & Traits Clasis is stubborn and a fighter, and someone who looks out for the others on the team, offering to fight alongside any of them at most times, and genuinely cares about all of their wellbeings.. He's rather competitive. He uses the power of Magma. Mask & Tools Clasis wears an unknown Kanohi and uses a double sided sword which can double as bow. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *Parallels'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Ra-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Koji Category:Matoran